


World's Most Wanted 2.0

by IllogicalLogic



Category: Thisisntafandomitsafanserviceficpls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalLogic/pseuds/IllogicalLogic
Summary: This is a fanfic intended for my friend and I so. Yeah. :')





	World's Most Wanted 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Owo

The dark haired male snickered, gently brushing his hand through his hair 'Just hand over the briefcase and I'll let you go. You truly do not wanna let this get messy, sweetheart'  
Blue leans into the mic from the safety of the control room, her voice not as cheerful as earlier.a _"..B you need to get out of there. He's from the Mafia named Bulletproof. You can't beat him on your own."_   
B smiled, ignoring Blue's advice.  
_"B I'm not joking, give him the case and come back to base"_

B smiled, yawning and giving a stretch before placing a hand on her hip, holding the case against it.  
"Oh? Is that so.. Hmm."  
The taller man stepped close, closing the distance between them as he looked down at B, their height difference very obvious. Blues voice became urgent "B I'm telling you, get out of there you Won't. Win.  
"B gave a gentle laugh, "Oh? Oh nooo, you're closer. I'm Soo scared. Anyways, I'm gonna be on my way now. See ya!~" B turned around and began walking away  
B began to murmur, just loud enough for Blue "See? It's fine he won't do sh-hEy!" 

Her sentence cut off as the taller man grabbed the wrist she carried the case in, yanking her back. He bent her arm behind her back before pressing her wrist into her spine as he pulled her against himself, the suitcase dropping. He then placed his other hand around her throat, forcing her to look upward as he resumed looking down on her.  
"oh sweetheart.. You underestimate me. I don't want to hurt you. So here's what we're gonna do.."  
He used his foot to slide the case behind himself.  
"I'm gonna let go of you, and you're gonna walk forward. Understand?" Blue quickly pipped up _"Do as he says"_

The man pressed her wrist a bit higher "Understand??" She winced slightly, "Y..Yeah"  
He smiled, "Good girl." He let go.  
B began walking away, Blue speaking up _"I told you."_ B hissed "Hush, no one asked you"

"Thank you, Sweetheart!" He yelled to B as she walked away.His voice dropped, the mic on his ear lighting up slightly "Hey? It's RM. I got the case. Poor girl didn't know what hit her. I'll be heading back to base now."  
A voice replied _" Alright, see you soon. Bring food. Hoseok wants Sprite." He rolled his eyes smiling, "Uhuh, okay."_


End file.
